ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea
Tea was a beverage which could be served hot or cold. It was made from plant leaves steeped in hot water. If served cold, the steeped water was then generally cooled down and poured over ice. Countless variations of tea were known on many planets. Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker drank iced tea, garnished with lemon, during almost every meal they shared in the captain's dining room. Ambassador V'Lar implied that the kind of iced tea he drank was flavored with passion fruit, and further suggested that it was "an appropriate ingredient for him." ( ) Commander T'Pol was known to favor hot chamomile tea, although she occasionally drank mint tea as well. ( ) Unlike her shipmates, however, T'Pol rarely drank tea to accompany a meal during her early years aboard Enterprise. By 2155, though, she had begun to incorporate iced tea into her meals with Archer. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard was known for his fondness of Earl Grey tea, often ordering it from a replicator in his ready room with the phrase, "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." (Star Trek: The Next Generation) In an alternate timeline, Picard asked for Earl Grey tea from Data's maid using his usual phrase out of custom, to the amusment of Jessel. ( ) Captain Hikaru Sulu enjoyed a cup of hot tea in the mornings. ( ; ) The Klingons included tea in the Klingon tea ceremony, although it was deadly to Humans and could be at least toxic to Klingons. ( ) Before the attack by the Husnock warship, wild tea used to grow everywhere on Delta Rana IV. Rishon Uxbridge prepared tea from Rana for the away team of the . ( ) In 2369, Captain Picard and Geordi La Forge had some tea while "frozen in time." ( ) In an alternate timeline Jake Sisko offered Melanie a tea in his house in Louisiana. She went through the rain to visit him, and he suggested she could use a warm drink. ( ) Neelix stocked several types of tea aboard the , including Terran and more exotic varieties. He himself favored herbal tea. ( ) In addition to bread and water, Neelix also brought Dala some tea which she used to burn him as part of her escape plan. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway preferred coffee over tea, but gave it up at some point after becoming an admiral in an alternate future and began drinking tea instead. She stated such to her past self after traveling back through time to change history, but after once again witnessing the USS Voyager crew's dedication, she again drank coffee, as she had decided to revive a few of her old habits. ( ) Types of tea *Andonian tea *Bergamot tea *Chamomile tea *Chiraltan tea *Darjeeling tea *Deka tea *Earl Grey tea *Fanalian tea *Gavaline tea *Ginger tea *Green tea *Herbal tea *Iced tea *Janaran tea *Jestral tea *Jumja tea *Lapsang suchong tea *Lemon tea *Mareuvian tea *Marob root tea *Mint tea *Plomeek tea *Pyrellian ginger tea *Red leaf tea *Takana root tea *Tarkalean tea *Valerian root tea *Vulcan spice tea *Vulcan tea *White Rose Redi-Tea *Yridian tea *Zariphean tea |In a deleted scene from the episode , a teapot was standing on a table of the Chinese restaurant in Chinatown which Jonathan Archer and Becky visited.|In the novelization of "Flashback," when Janeway comments to Tuvok "You never served me tea," he notes her preference for coffee.}} External links * * de:Tee nl:Thee Category:Beverages